Dublin
Dublin is the fifth Challenge Mission available. The aim is to complete the 4 jobs from each chapter and advance to the next. The Dublin preview was released September 17, 2010. Unlike previous challenge missions youre not required to get one more Mafia member to enter. The first stage was unlocked on September 19, 2010. Prior to that date, players need to obtain Pints of Stout to help complete the missions. Dublin offers a world of maximum opportunity, maximum entertainment and maximum crime.The green hills of Ireland are deceiving, as not even the Emerald Isle can escape from the world of crime. Destroy your rivals and become the real power broker in Dublin. Jobs Background My Crew To enter Dublin you don't have to add an extra Mafia Member like the other Challenge Missions . After that you can add 2 more Mafia Members each chapter to get extra Pint of Stout. For each added Mafia Member you receive 5 Pints of Stout. Job Heat Meter Each time you do a job, you'll increase the job heat meter. The higher the heat the more Pints of Stout you'll need to use for each job. Every 8 hours the job heat meter resets. The job heat meter turns orange after 6, and after 5 more it turns red. If you do a job while the job meter hasn't reset yet, the time will reset back to 8 hours. 4x Loot Dublin was introduced with 4x loot. I.e. each job gives you the Mastery Reward (of the corresponding chapter). You'll have 4 Irish Travelers, 4 Black Irishs and 4 Dreacht Capalls at the end of the Challenge Mission. Chapter 1 - Euro Trash Mastery Reward: Irish Traveler You get 1 Irish Traveler for each job you complete. Completing all jobs in chapter 1 will give you 4 Irish Travelers. Pints of Stout required: Minimum: 10 Maximum: 14 (Note: Assuming you go through, regardless of heat meter) Pints of Stout required: Minimum: 13 Maximum: 24 (Note: Assuming you start with a neutral heatmeter and go through) 6x1 + 5x2 + 4x2 Maximum: 52 (Note: Assuming you start with a red heatmeter) Pints of Stout required: Minimum: 30 Maximum: 60 Pints of Stout required: Minimum: 40 Maximum: 80 Minimum for Chapter 1: 93 Maximum for Chapter 1: 206 Chapter 2 - Ireland Hopping Mastery Reward: Black Irish You get 1 Black Irish for each job you complete. Completing all jobs in chapter 2 will give you 4 Black Irish. Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Minimum for Chapter 2: ? Maximum for Chapter 2: ? Chapter 3 - TBA Mastery Reward: Dreacht Capall You get 1 Dreacht Capall for each job you complete. Completing all jobs in chapter 3 will give you 4 Dreacht Capall. Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Pints of Stout required: Minimum: ? Maximum: ? Minimum for Chapter 3: ? Maximum for Chapter 3: ? Gallery irishtraveler.JPG CM_Dub1_MessageBoxPromo.jpg Screenshot_5.png Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:Jobs Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission Category:Challenge Mission:Dublin Category:Guides Category:Jobs Category:Job Prerequisites Category:Limited Time Job Category:Loot Category:Event Loot Category:Mastery Rewards Category:Location